Голбез
Голбез, настоящее имя , также известный как до раскрытия своей личности в The After Years, является неигровым персонажем в Final Fantasy IV и игровым персонажем в Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. В Final Fantasy IV он один из главных антагонистов игры, могущественнейший колдун, собирающий Кристаллы. В The After Years Голбез возвращается в качестве игрового персонажа. Голбез также появляется в качестве игрового персонажа в Dissidia Final Fantasy и Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, как злодей, противостоящий Сесилу. Внешность и характер 200px|left|CG изображение Голбеза. В Final Fantasy IV Голбез предстаёт как высокий мужчина, в чёрной или тёмно-синей броне, местами с золотой отделкой. Подкладка плаща, как правило, красного или синего цвета, однако в версии для Nintendo DS на CG-изображении Голбеза синяя подкладка, а в игре красная. Цвет брони варьируется от светло-голубой до тёмно-синей в ранних версиях. Сам Голбез обладает мускулистой фигурой и имеет длинные серебряно-белые волосы, а в The After Yearsон носит чёрный плащ и килт. На SD-изображении у Голбеза зелёные глаза, однако на портрете в The Complete Collection они уже голубые. В спрайтах The After Years и в DS-версии Final Fantasy IV во флешбеке у Голбеза уже фиолетовые глаза, как у Сесила. Большую часть времени Final Fantasy IV Голбез представлен как жестокий и бессердечный человек, который не остановится, пока не получит все Кристаллы, и будет убивать каждого, кто встанет у него на пути. Он также является хитрым манипулятором, обманывает Сесила и его союзников, чтобы получить два Кристалла, тем самым заманивает их в ловушки. Как позже обнаруживает Фусоя, Голбеза контролирует могущественный лунарианец Земус. Когда же Фусоя разрушает контроль над Гобезом, тот приходит в ужас от своих действий и чувства ненависти. На самом деле Голбез оказывается заботливым, чутким и самоотверженным человеком. В серии Dissidia эти два аспекта личности Голбеза сливаются. Он желает помочь победить Сесилу и другим Воинам Космос, и даже несколько раз даёт им советы на свой страх и риск, что расценивается Воинами Хаоса как предательство. Иногда Голбез манипулирует героями, чтобы те смогли достичь своей цели. Так, например, он подаёт Фириону идёю о . Но, не смотря на всё это, Голбез всё же не однократно нападает на героев, в том числе и на Сесила, когда на это имеется причина. История Детство left|Концепт-арт Теодора из блога разработчиков "Final Fantasy IV" для DS. Теодор родился от Клуи и Сесилии, и является на половину Лунарианцем. Подрастая, он всегда не мог понять, почему его отец был так очарован Луной, так как не знал о его происхождении. Но Клуя отказывался что-либо рассказывать, пока Теодор полностью не овладеет искусством магии. Но он начал утверждать, что уже может использовать некоторые заклинания, но когда отец спросил, может ли он использовать заклинание Cure, то он признаётся, что не может. Вернувшись домой, Теодор обнаружил свою мать, рухнувшую на пол. Она сказала ему, что в порядке и ждёт следующего ребенка. В восторге от этой новости Теодор отправляется спать. Позже, Клуя был атакован людьми, которых он обучал магии. Когда Клуя спрашивает, был ли он прав, что решил учить землян магии, Теодор заверил своего отца, что он всё делал правильно, таким образом пытаясь утешая его в последние минуты жизни. Когда Клуя скончался, Теодор начал пробовать использовать Cure, но безуспешно. После этого события сельские жители заботились о Теодоре и Сесилии. Некоторое время спустя во время родов умерла и Сесилия. Вскоре после смерти матери, детей видели только в их доме. Однажды глядя на брата, Теодор услышал голос, который говорил ему, что его брат виновен в смерти матери и отца, что он бесполезен, раз уж позволил этому случиться. Голос сказал ему, что он был , после чего нарёк Теодора Голбезом. Неизвестный голос стал им управлять и внушил ему ненависть к брату, которого Голбез оставил недалеко от Барона. На самом деле тот голос принадлежал Земусу. В конце концов, из-за того, что Голбез наполовину Лунарианец, Земус взял его разум под контроль и внушил ему ненависть к младшему брату. Постепенно Голбез начал терять свои воспоминания и начал собирать Кристаллы, чтобы призвать гиганта Бабиля. По замыслу Земуса гигант должен был уничтожить население Земли, чтобы освободить планету для Лунарианцев, которыми он хотел командовать. Final Fantasy IV thumb|Первое появления Голбеза в ремейке игры на [[Nintendo DS.]] Взяв контроль над четырьмя Архидемонами Земуса, Голбез отправил Каньяццо убить короля Барона, чтобы тот занял его место и используя Красные Крылья украл Кристалл Воды из Мисидии. Сесил, Лорд Капитан Красных Крыльев, колебался по поводу его приказов, и был снят с должности, когда вернулся и спросил у короля цель его мотивов. Голбез занимает его место и атакует Дамциан, чтобы похитить Кристалл Огня. Он также убивает девушку по имени Анна, которая является дочерью могущественного мудреца Теллы. Телла поклялся отомстить и убить Голбеза. Тем временем Сесил собирает группу союзников, включая Янга, монаха из Фабула, и Эдварда, принца Дамциана. Все вместе они отправились в Фабул, где хранился третий Кристалл. Добравшись до города, Сесил и Янг предупреждают короля Фабула о надвигающейся атаки Голбеза. Во время штурма замка им приходить сражаться не только с монстрами, но и я другом Сесила, Каином, над которым Голбез взял телепатический контроль. После того как Каин победил Сесила, появляется Голбез и с лёгкостью побеждает Янга и Эдварда. Он забирает Кристалл Воздуха, а также берёт в плен Розу, девушку, которую любят Сесил и Каин. Голбез относит все три Кристалла в башню Зот. Однажды он узнаёт, что Сесил отправляется на гору испытаний, чтобы стать паладином. Чтобы не дать этому произойти, он отправляет Скармильоне убить Сесила. Однако ему не удаётся победить, и уже вскоре Сесил убивает и Каньяццо, тем самым снова сделав Барон мирной нацией. К этому времени Голбез украл весь военно-воздушный флот. Он назначает Каина им командовать, и отправляет его встретиться с Сесилом, чтобы выдвинуть ему ультиматум, по которому он должен принести им последний Кристалл из Трои в обмен на жизнь Розы. Сесил забирает Кристалл Земли у тёмного эльфа и относит его в башню Зот. [[Файл:Golbez-ffiv-chron.png|200px|thumb|Голбез в опенинге Final Fantasy Chronicles.]] Поднявшись на вершину башни Сесил отдаёт Кристалл, но Голбез отказывается возвращать Розу. В ярости Телла нападает на Голбеза, используя все самые сильные заклинания, и в итоге жертвует своей жизнью, использовав самое мощное из них - Метеор. Однако ему удаётся только ранить Голбеза. Из-за этого его контроль над Каином разрушается. Когда Голбез отступает, Сесил пытается его атаковать, но тот его отбрасывает, и тоже собирается убить. Но в какой-то момент он останавливается, так как признаёт в нём брата. Голбез говорит, что они ещё встретятся и покидает башню, а Сесил так и не может понять, почему он его не убил. Сесил с союзниками спускаются в подземный мир, где Голбез собирается захватить следующие Тёмные Кристаллы, так как два у него уже имеются. После победы над Калкабриной в замке гномов, появляется Голбез и разъясняет Сесилу суть своего плана. Сесил с друзьями атакуют его, но терпят поражение, сражу после того, как тот вызывает Теневого дракона, который убивает каждого члена партии одного за другим. Но внезапно появляется Ридия и призывает Туманного дракона, который побеждает дракона Голбеза. Вместе они побеждают Голбеза, который хоть и отступил, но всё же забрал Кристалл. left Какое-то время о Голбезе нечего не известно, но было это до тех пор, пока он снова не взял Каин под контроль в Запечатанной пещере, чтобы получить последний Кристалл. Голбез активизирует башню Бабиль, чтобы вызвать гиганта Бабиля. С помощью Лунного кита, Сесил с напарниками достигают Красной Луны, где они встречают Фусою, который рассказывает, что Голбеза контролирует Земус. Фусоя присоединяется к партии, и они возвращаются на Землю. Тем временем гигант начал атаковать всё вокруг, но объединенные силы поверхности и подземного мира дали ему отпор, что позволило Сесилу с друзьями проникнуть внутрь гиганта. После уничтожения CPU появляется Голбез, и Фусоя снимает контроль Земуса над ним. Голбез сражу же всё вспоминает, а Сесил узнаёт, что всё это время он сражался с собственным братом. После этого Голбез решает отправляются на Красную Луну, чтобы уничтожить Земуса, и Фусоя к нему присоединяется. Following them to the Moon, Cecil and his companions find Golbez and Fusoya battling Zemus. Although they easily defeat him, Zemus is reborn as Zeromus, and their attacks fail. Golbez uses a Crystal to try and turn the tide, but as he has lived a life of darkness he fails and Zeromus strikes them both down. Golbez gives the Crystal to Cecil, and he and his companions are able to use it to make Zeromus corporeal and defeat him. thumb|right|150px|The child version of Golbez shown at the end. After the battle, Golbez confronts Cecil with calling him "brother" before the battle, although Cecil does not respond. Realizing Cecil and the people of Earth can't forgive him for his crimes, Golbez decides to go to the Lunar Sleep with Fusoya. He leaves, but Cecil calls out to him and says goodbye before he does, indicating he may forgive him after all. In the DS release, Golbez's armor vanishes as he walks away, showing how he looked before Zemus took control of him. Soon after this, Cecil ascends to Baron's throne and the Lunarians' moon leaves the Earth's orbit. Cecil receives one final telepathic message from Golbez, saying good-bye. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right|200px Golbez is initially introduced to players as the Man in Black, in Rydia's Chapter, who rescues Rydia and Luca by defeating Titan, which had been summoned by the Mysterious Girl. Though Rydia doesn't recognize him, he urges them to travel to Babil, where they eventually unite with Edge and the Eblan Four in Edge's Chapter and fly the Falcon out of the underground. thumb|left|Golbez and Fusoya meet the [[Maenad|Mysterious Girl.]] Lunarian's Chapter covers the events of Golbez's return prior to the events in Rydia's chapter. Shortly after Ceodore departs on his journey to obtain his Proof of Knighthood, Golbez has a nightmare in which Cecil attacks and dispatches him. Awakening among the sleeping Lunarians, he feels uneasy, and senses a strange force coming from the Crystal Palace. Journeying to the surface, he finds the Crystals glowing red. Joined by Fusoya, the two set out to investigate a mysterious meteor impact near Bahamut's lair. At the bottom of the crater, they meet the Mysterious Girl, who demands the Crystals and summons Asura to attack them. When the Girl is defeated, Golbez and Fusoya enter Bahamut's lair and find he has been petrified. Returning to the Crystal Palace, the Crystals are without light in their altars. Mysterious Girl reappears and summons Leviathan. Dispatched again, the two begin to pray for the Lunar Whale to come to them, when one of the Crystals shatters. Another Girl appears, and declares she no longer needs the Crystals. As Fusoya and Golbez rush to protect the Lunarians in the core, Kluya's spirit on Earth sends the Lunar Whale to the moon. Meanwhile, the Crystals continue to shatter, releasing Zeromus's Malice. Zeromus uses Big Bang, and Fusoya teleports Golbez aboard the Lunar Whale, who flies the craft to Earth. Along the way, numerous flashbacks of the events of ''Final Fantasy IV occur. In The Gathering chapter, Golbez accompanies Rydia, Luca and Edge as they recruit the other party members from around the world and return to Baron to free Cecil from the Mysterious Girl's control. As the party ventures through the Subterrane they encounter the Elemental Archfiends. If Golbez is in the party, the Archfiends will recognize him. Scarmiglione thanks Golbez for accepting him, despite being hideous and unworthy. Cagnazzo expresses joy in seeing Golbez again, claiming it to be an honor. Golbez responds by wishing for Cagnazzo to rest in peace, proclaiming that they may one day share the same fate. Barbariccia begs her former master's forgiveness for attacking him. At the end of the Subterrane, the party is attacked by Cecil's Dark Knight doppelganger. Golbez takes a mortal hit meant for his younger brother, giving Cecil the will to fight on. If Ceodore and Rosa are in the party with Golbez and Cecil, then Golbez will survive the battle, but if they are not present, he perishes. thumb|left|Golbez says good-bye to his family and Kain. Upon the Creator's defeat, Cecil and his party return home. Should Golbez survive, he appears in a flashback in Mount Ordeals along with Cecil, Rosa, Kain and Ceodore where it is revealed he has decided to go back to the Moon to look for Fusoya and make sure the other Lunarians are safe. As he leaves, Ceodore hopes they may meet again to which Golbez answers "Thank you", the same line he said to Cecil in Final Fantasy IV before departing. If Golbez perishes, a scene is witnessed at his grave site. In the Final Fantasy IV: The After Years novelization published in Japan, Golbez dies in the Subterrane event, but whether or not the novel is canon has not been confirmed. Умения Golbez is shown to be a powerful mage capable of teleportation and telepathy, and can take control of minds, although his ability to do this seems limited to Zemus's influence. He is able to critically injure party members out of battle with electric shocks and is somewhat immune to physical or even fatal harm, as he shrugs off Tellah's spells until Tellah unleashes Meteor. This is further demonstrated by his defeat at the Dwarven Castle by Cecil's party, where he says that death will not claim him and is able to seize the crystal with his disembodied hand. This was subverted in the DS release, where he simply teleports away with the Crystal. Golbez is capable of summoning a Shadow Dragon, which is also featured in Dissidia. While in Final Fantasy IV Golbez's abilities are mostly magical, Dissidia expands further upon his powers, where he can summon dark energy and also the CPU's nodes in order to fire beams. Битва right|150px|Golbez's boss battle sprite. Golbez is fought once as a boss in Final Fantasy IV and knows several strong spells. In the SNES and Game Boy Advance releases, Golbez has a simple attack pattern, but in the DS release, he acquires elemental weaknesses and resistances, casts stronger magic than before and is overall a much more difficult enemy. ''Final Fantasy IV'' 120px|right Golbez appears as a playable character during two AI-controlled fights at the end of the game, fighting Zemus and Zeromus alongside Fusoya. He knows the Black Magic spells Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Meteor and Twincasts Double Meteor with Fusoya. As a child, Golbez was attempting to learn Cure, but has no proficiency with White Magic as an adult. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' 120px|right|Golbez in battle in The After Years. [[Файл:GolbezTAYFlashback.png|120px|right|Golbez in battle in the Mobile Phone version, and flashbacks from The After Years.]] 120px|right|Golbez in battle in the PSP version of The After Years. Golbez can equip swords, axes, spears, hammers, rods, staves and daggers, as well as a combination of heavy armor and lightweight hats and robes. He has access to the Pressure ability, which paralyzes an enemy, Taunt, which draws enemy attacks toward him, and Black Magic. Golbez doesn't learn the status-type spells that Palom and Rydia can, but has the advantage of knowing Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga at a much earlier level. Golbez's HP is initially 2,971, giving him a great deal of HP at first, but he will not gain more until Level 55, where he will be on par with other characters. Golbez's HP and Stamina are fairly high, and his MP, Strength and Intelligence are decent. These balanced stats, combined with his wide variety of equipment, allow Golbez to function as both a powerful attacker and an effective mage at once, though ultimately he is outclassed in both aspects by dedicated characters. |width="33%" valign="top"| |width="33%" valign="top"| |} thumb|right|200px|Golbez using the Ultima Spark Band ability with Cecil. Музыка Golbez is also known for his dramatic and foreboding theme music, and was the first villain of the series to get his own theme. Golbez's music is titled "Golbez, Clad in Darkness" and plays often. It uses a pipe organ for its sound and is immediately recognizable in comparison to the other songs in the game. It incorporates a musical quotation from J.S. Bach's "Toccata and Fugue" in D Minor (BWV 565). A remix of the tune is used as the theme for the Tower of Zot. The theme's title has also been translated as "Golbez, Clad in the Dark" on official soundtracks. A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV album. Другие появления ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate villains in an attempt to gain control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Golbez is one of these villains and stands as the villain representing Final Fantasy IV opposing Cecil. Possessing motivations and desires more complex than most of the other villains, Golbez helps the heroes in their struggles in his secretive fashion while pretending to follow the plan set down by the Emperor. It is later revealed that in his heart, Golbez is on the side of light, and works to assist the heroes in the hopes they can break the cycle of war. His alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy IV battle sprites and DS render, giving him black armor and a red lining on his cape. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golbez reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. He plays a brief but important role in the main story, enlightening Kain to the nature of the cycle of war, information which motivates Kain to strike down his allies so they will survive to the next cycle instead of being killed permanently by the manikins. He also speaks to Cosmos at the beginning of the thirteenth cycle before the war begins again, rekindling her memories of the previous cycle when she laid the foundation for her plan to manifest Crystals for her warriors. Golbez's second alternate outfit is his appearance in The After Years as the Man in Black, removing his armor and leaving him clad in a black kilt and cloak. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Golbez has three cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One depicts his appearance from The After Years and is of the Shine element. The other two, which feature his DS and Dissidia appearances, are of the Dark element. Появления вне Final Fantasy left|thumb|140px|Golbez and Dark Knight Cecil's Virtual World avatars. [[Файл:LoV-II_Golbez.jpg|thumb|right|120px|Golbez's card in Lord of Vermilion II.]] Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Golbez. ''Lord of Vermilion II Golbez appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. His Shadow Dragon is also a card. Галерея Этимология "Theodore" is a common name of Greek origin, meaning "Gift from God." "Golbeza" is a mistransliteration of Golubaeser (also known as Golubac Fly), a type of black fly named for the town of Golubac in Serbia, as Golubaeser and Golbez(a) are written the same way in katakana (ゴルベーザ). According to folk legends, the venomous flies were born from the body of a decomposing dragon, a metaphor for what became of Theodor. This is further emphasized during Golbez's flashback scene in the DS version, where Zemus taunts Theodor by calling him an insect that was "birthed from womb of dragon's corpse," both a reference to the Golubac Fly and a corruption of the Mysidian Legend. Golubaeser is also the name of a demon in the book Devils by J. Charles Wall, from which several other names in Final Fantasy IV were drawn. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Golbez is . Интересные факты *During flashbacks of Cecil's battles with Golbez in the The After Years, Golbez comes equipped with a sword called the "Ebony Blade" in his left hand, despite the fact he has not been shown to use swords before. The sword can be unequipped during the battle and added to the player's inventory. *Golbez has a menu portrait in the DS version, but it cannot be seen unless the player uses a cheat device to add him to their party. When the cheat is used, he shares some animations with Cid, and the game uses his child model in the field. *Golbez's HP in his and Fusoya's battle against Zemus at the end of Final Fantasy IV (2,943) can alternatively be read in Japanese as 憎しみ nikushimi, which means "hatred", while his starting HP in The After Years (2,971) can be read as 償い tsugunai, meaning "atonement". *It is stated that while Cecil resembles their mother Cecilia, Golbez resembles their father Kluya. Ссылки en:Golbez de:Golbez it:Golbez Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Неигровые персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Злодеи Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years